1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large amount of portable information reading apparatuses such as mobile phones or digital cameras can read an image such as barcode or character information displayed on an image display unit. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-176509 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-1525692, an apparatus having a function of notifying the case to be a state in which an image can be read has been suggested.